24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Summary Jack and Chase argue over Chase's relationship with Kim. Meanwhile, they learn of a lead to the possible whereabouts of the virus after raiding a crackhouse. Linda breaks up with Kyle after learning that he's planning a drug delivery. Wayne approaches David with information about his girlfriend, Anne, that could damage his chances for re-election, while a CTU employee isn't what he seems. Episode Guide Previously on 24 * A dead body infected with the Cordilla Virus was dropped off at National Health Services. If the virus were to be released, over a million people in Los Angeles would be infected within a week. * An anonymous call was placed to CTU demanding the release of Ramon Salazar or they would release the Cordilla Virus in Los Angeles. * Jack Bauer had been undercover with the Salazars and suspected Ramon's brother Hector is responsible for the threat. * CTU agent Gael Ortega was working as a mole for Hector Salazar * A teenager named Kyle Singer was paid five thousand dollars to bring a bag of cocaine into the United States from Mexico. * Kim Bauer wanted to tell her father about her relationship with Chase Edmunds. * Jack Bauer is addicted to heroin as a result of his time undercover with the Salazars. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm 02:00:00 Jack Bauer sits in his office, on edge and in a sweat. He keeps looking over at the heroin-filled syringe that he had thrown to the floor earlier. He sits down on the floor and picks up the syringe. He smashes the needle into the side of a trashcan before throwing it away. He picks up a vial and shakes it. It isn't empty. He holds it for a moment, looking back and forth between it and the trashcan before deciding to hang onto it. Several people sit in a conference room at CTU watching Wayne Palmer on a large screen. Wayne tells them that President Palmer will not make any decisions until he knows what they are dealing with. He asks Tony to give him the parameters. Tony informs him that they are dealing with a terrorist demand. They suspect it is Ramon Salazar's brother Hector that they are dealing with. If they don't comply with Hector's demand for his brother's release from prison, Hector will release the Cordilla Virus in Los Angeles. Wayne questions whether or not they really have the virus in their posession. Tony tells him that they have Dr. Sunny Macer on the line. She tells Wayne of the dead body that was delivered to the NHS office. She also informs him that it is a fast-acting virus, killing with 24 hours of exposure, and there is no known antidote or vacccine. The virus has also been altered to act faster than normal. She emphasizes the immense danger of the virus if it were to be released by terrorists. Tony asks what the President is planning on doing, and Wayne talks about the United States' policy of not negotiating with terrorists. Wayne knows his brother well and knows that he will not release Ramon Salazar from prison. In response, Tony tells him that it is important that CTU have every possible resource needed to find the virus before their time is up. 02:05:02 Kim Bauer calls her father's office from her work station. She tells him that they have an address for David Goss, and she reminds him that she wants to talk to him about something personal. Jack tells her that it's not a good time, but when he has a moment, he'll come find her. Chase is in his office, and Jack tells him that they are close to finding Goss. As Jack is about to leave his office, Chase stops him and asks why he didn't shoot up and why he is trying to hide it. Jack says that he is not trying to hide anything, he is merely trying to quit. Chase tells him that it is not a good day for Jack to be needing a fix. He suggests a program for Jack, but Jack refuses to go on record with his addiction and tells Chase not to tell anyone about the addiction. Chase says that it is not something to be ashamed of since it was in the line of duty. They leave Jack's office and Chase stops to talk to Chloe O'Brian. 02:07:28 Kim hands Goss's files to Chase. He asks her why she is insistent on telling her father about their relationship. Kim says that it isn't a big deal, but Chase disagrees. After all, Jack is his boss, and Chase is also a field agent. This is probably the last thing Jack wants for his daughter. Kim asks how he knows, and Chase tells her that Jack talks about how he was never there for Kim or Teri. Jack doesn't believe that a field agent can have a relationship. Kim disagrees, saying her dad might be happy to find that his daughter found someone she loves. Chloe interrupts asking Chase for a list. Chase asks Kim about the file she just handed him, and she explains how she organized it. As she walks away, Chase watches her. Kim turns around and goes to Jack's office. She asks if he's okay, and he says that he is. He asks what's going on, and Kim says that Chase mentioned that Jack is really stressed. Jack looks over at Chase, concerned that he told Kim that Jack is addicted to heroin. He asks why he'd be stressed out, and Kim mentions Salazar and the terrorist threat. Jack reassures her, saying they've got it under control, but there's a lot of work to do. Kim asks to talk to him. Jack agrees and closes the door. They sit down, and Kim says that after everything they've been through, she finds it hard to keep anything from him. Kim tells him about her relationship with Chase. Jack asks how long they've been seeing each other, and Kim tells him that it's been three months. She asks what he thinks, but Jack doesn't know. He is surprised, and he apologizes for being distracted. Kim understands, with everything that's going on, and says she just wanted to let him know. She stands and kisses him on the cheek before leaving. After she exits his office, she passes by Chase and casually says she told him. Chase asks what Jack said, and Kim says that he said nothing. 02:11:27 Memorable Quotes TO BE ADDED Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Co-Starring *Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer *Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard *Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar *Venessa Ferlito as Claudia Salazar *Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar *Riley Smith as Kyle Singer *DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer *Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega *Geoff Pierson as John Keeler *Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce *Lucinda Jenny as Helen Singer *Agnes Bruckner as Linda *Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Kett Turton as Tim Day 302 Day 302 302